


Seamless

by iamfrenchy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Bonds, College, F/M, Fluff, Forensic Scientist!Stiles, Full Shift, Kissing, M/M, Mates, Soulmates, University, Werewolves, architect!Derek, matebond, shifting, soulbond, sterek love, werefox, werefox!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfrenchy/pseuds/iamfrenchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels odd, my bones when I'm away from him. It feels like my anxiety and ADHD gets worse when he isn't close by and I can't seem to understand why he makes me feel calm until I can feel him. </p><p>Or the one that sterek are mates and they love each other on top of all of the crazy that happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seamless

It was odd this limbo we were in. We didn’t have to do anything really, everything was quiet. It was very quiet, so quiet I was afraid of the silence. Beacon Hills hasn’t been this quiet since Scott was bitten all those years ago. It was quite odd really to be this normal. It was frightening really when I could go to bed at night and not be afraid that the monster in the closet would be something real, something that would come for me and the people I loved.

Things were odd from the beginning and I had tried to ignore it for a very long time. When Scott and I had visited the preserve in search of that inhaler he didn’t actually need any more I was so shocked at my body’s response to seeing Derek for the first time. It was odd, I use that word a lot when it comes to Derek. It was odd because I couldn’t quite understand what had happened at that moment, what would happen in all of those moments afterwards. It was something like coming home, it was like settling into my bones, don’t get me wrong, I was still very much hyperactive and hyperaware with the anxiety but when Derek was around I wasn’t as bad, I wasn’t as hyperactive and hyperaware and my anxiety was almost nonexistent. I tried chalking it up to wolf abilities, like a sub power like the taking pain thing but I only felt it when Derek was around.

We didn’t discuss it, never really, not until that night. It was something that I didn’t think was reciprocated; it was something I had decided was solely in my head. Something that would never be something more because I was Stiles and he was Derek and things like this didn’t happen to people like me, well not under normal circumstances. It really wasn’t normal circumstances in the end, it was anything but. But after so many years of trying to figure out what the hell was going on in me, it happened without me really trying to figure it out.

I was in my junior year at Stanford, I was top of my class in Forensic Sciences and everyone was proud, the whole pack was proud, Scott was working his ass off in his own course, making good pace on that veterinary dream he harbored. Lydia didn’t shock anyone when she decided on MIT, just going her own Ivy League way, like I did, she was top of her class in advanced computer sciences, it was a lot smarter than what the name implied. In the end Kira had opted to join Scott out at California State and she was busy with her degree in history, hell her mom lived through enough as it is and she gave in kickass papers that shocked a lot of people at the incredible insight she has in the past. Malia didn’t shock anyone when she didn’t go study but rather opted for staying behind in Beacon Hills and just did her own thing there, the wildlife in the preserve were flourishing, that’s all I knew. Isaac came back with Cora in tow and they completed the pack along with Parish and Liam who had gotten a great lacrosse scholarship to Cal State a few years later.

Since starting our university life we were shocked at how quiet and normal it could be, Derek was keeping track of things in Beacon Hills with Malia’s help and Scott would know when things were amiss with the pack, having the bond and everything that kept us tethered to him. After so many years of fighting off all kinds of evil, it had been odd to leave it all behind and just be, just be normal and go to classes without worrying about anything really but those classes. But there was the thing, I didn’t feel normal, I felt uneasy, I felt rustled and confused and like my skin didn’t fit my body right, like everything was shifted just an inch out of position, not enough to notice but yet too much to miss, it was like I couldn’t get settled and that’s how I found myself pouring all of that restless energy into my work, and I had the academic record to show for it.

It had been quiet for a long time after we started, Lydia had spotted some odd activity at MIT but further investigation just showed that it was a small pack of werecats that were settled in as students and they didn’t impose any threat to anyone so we let them be. After that things settled even more but that restless feeling still stayed and tugged under my skin. I ignored it as best as I could and I wish I could say that the longer I ignored it the better it got but the exact opposite happened and the only thing that seemed to make it better was when I was home and Derek was around, I once again pinned it on the wolf thing and that he was a born wolf and that his shift was calming everyone but I knew better, I knew that it had only ever effected me.

Junior year started without any complaints from anyone, after we all checked up on the first years and tried to figure out if there were any supernatural beings, we went back to normal behavior, back to classes and back to our lives. It happened a few weeks later, the attacks started and seeing as we were Junior Forensic Scientists we all got to watch the case unfold, the professor of our one class had been assisting on the case and had asked me to give my opinion on the photos they had of the victims. It took me one look to know exactly what had caused the damage, werewolf, stray, omega and it looked to be an alpha. I was barely out of the office when I had called Scott up.

“You need to get here as soon as possible, there’s an omega alpha wreaking havoc and killing people” They didn’t make it in time for them to stop the alpha’s attack on me. It had been accidental, well I think it was accidental, I had been in the library till late one evening, the pack would only be showing up the morning, a few hours away when the figure had appeared in the dark parking lot where the Jeep stood on her lonesome, I had at first ignored the moving black figure, pinning it on my overactive imagination and lack of sleep. I should have known better, I always knew better. I was at the door of the Jeep when I felt the deep claws dig into my sides and suddenly I was flung over and into a tree a few feet away, I cringed as my back hit the base and I fell in a heap. I groaned and looked up at the alpha shift making its way to me and I wanted to laugh, I wanted to throw my head back in hysterical laughter as the figure sprinted to me. But I didn’t, I dug into my pockets, pulling out the mountain ash that was stashed in a vial and I quickly pulled out the cork, flinging it at the figure and I watched as it winced, the ash burning him but not doing much more, but it did give me the time I needed to press the speed dial on my phone and it called Scott. It didn’t help much, the alpha was back on top of me a few seconds later and I felt it latch onto me, I felt the teeth breaking skin and in the back of my head I just groaned, great, like I needed this on top of everything else.

When he had unlatched from me, it sniffed at me and then it ran off, just like that. I groaned out loud when I looked at my side, covered in blood and I winced when my phone started to ring, I moved the bloody hand and answered the phone, lifting it to my ear as I propped myself up against the tree.

“Stiles! Are you okay?” It was Scott’s panicked voice and I wheezed a laugh and just shook my head, I knew he couldn’t see me but at that moment I didn’t think I would be able to talk all that great.

“What happened?” Scott asked again and I shrugged, my hand going to my side and I groaned.

“Got bitten” I murmured through the line, I waited for the onslaught of questions and the panicked voices but suddenly it got a lot calmer.

“Okay, Stiles, I need you to tell me where you are, Kira just talked to Derek and he’s close by, he’ll be with you in ten minutes, but until then you need to not freak out” Scott was oddly calm, in charge and on top of the situation and I suddenly remembered that he was in fact an alpha and a very good, great one at that.

“I don’t think I’ll last ten minutes” The wound wouldn’t stop bleeding and I couldn’t get the grip on it I needed for it to stop bleeding, I wasn’t strong enough to get the needed pressure onto it.

“He’s very close to you, just keep talking to me and before you know it he’ll be there” Scott’s voice was calming, it hadn’t always been, it had taken a slight panicked tone all through high school but he had come into his own when we left for college, he had settled, like his bones finally fit better and he finally settled into the role of alpha to our misfit crew of supernaturals.

It didn’t even feel like ten minutes when the Toyota sped into the parking lot and everything felt like it could settle down now, I had been panicking a whole lot really but when Derek rushed out of the car and to my side, I just settled. I watched as he lifted my hand from the wound and I watched the way his brows furrowed at the amount of blood.

“Hey Stiles, I’m going to pick you up now, is that okay?” Derek never asked permission but I still nodded, still mesmerized at the scent that was wafting off of him, it smelt exactly the way he made me feel. I watched as his jaw clenched when he picked me up and I watched as his eyes didn’t meet my own when he put me down on the back seat of the Toyota, it felt odd, feeling this way when I had just been bitten by a rogue alpha.

“Stiles, how do you feel?” Derek asked, his green eyes flicking from the road onto the rearview mirror where I could see his eyes, I watched him through the mirror and I sighed.

“Tired and sore and bleeding” I muttered and Derek inhaled loudly, shaking his head.

“Anything else to update me on?” He asked and I stayed silent, just settling into the scent of the car, it smelt of pack and laughter and Derek, I didn’t know how I could smell laughter and happiness but I could and I knew exactly what it was.

“I can smell laughter, I can smell you, you smell like home” I muttered, my eyes were growing heavy on me and I winced when Derek hit a speed bump on our way to somewhere.

“That’s good, that means the shift is taking” Derek nodded, eyes back on the road.

“Do you think I’ll be a wolf?” I asked and Derek looked up at the rearview mirror and sniffed the air, shaking his head.

“Most likely not, you still smell of fox, even now after all these years” Derek spoke softly, everyone knew it wasn’t all that great to mention the nogitsune, even now all these years later but when things like this came up I knew I would hear from the fox.

“I’m going to be a werefox?” I asked, my eyes were seriously drooping and I slowly rested them, Derek spoke up again.

“Yeah, probably Stiles. You’re a fox spirit so your shift will take that on. My mom said she hasn’t ever seen a werefox, they’re very rare apparently”

“Go me for getting to be unique” I muttered but that’s the last of that part of the night I remember.

I woke up a few hours later sprawled out on my dorm room bed, I started awake when I heard the soft voices in my ears and I groaned, turning onto my side I listened again but it was just someone talking about classes they had just attended, I listened for a long time before realizing that these girls I was listening to weren’t inside my room at all and that they were at least four blocks away from me. I opened my eyes in shock, Derek filling my view as soon as my eyes had focused.

“Stiles?” He asked, green eyes worried and brows furrowed.

“I just heard girls talking, they’re at least four blocks away” I muttered to him and he stopped, I could see him try to listen closely but he shook his head, eyes focusing on me again.

“I can’t hear them” He spoke louder and I shook my head, sitting up, my side crinkled and I caught sight of the gauze that covered my side, I looked at the huge blood stain on the gauze, I watched my hand move and I tore the tape away, my eyes landing on pale skin, not even a scar was left behind and I looked up at Derek.

“It took” He nodded and sat down on the side of the bed and my whole body stilled, my whole presence shifted and I was suddenly very aware of him, I could smell him, I could hear him, I could hear his heart and I could feel the heat glowing from him and I watched in amazement as my hand reached out on its own accord and wrapped around Derek’s.

“Stiles?” He asked and I looked down at my pale skin against his tan skin, I liked how it looked and I took a deep breath and I felt calm again, like I haven’t felt calm my entire life until that point.

“Please tell me you feel that too?” I whispered, afraid of what his answer would be because I could now feel the tiny tingles that ran up and down my arm, I could feel him and not just the part of him I was touching, I could feel every single thing about him.

“I’ve felt that since we’ve met. You wouldn’t have felt it like now if you had stayed human” Derek’s voice was quiet, soft and his eyes were hesitant but I slowly started to rub my thumb against his hand and that seemed to make him relax.

“What is it exactly?” I asked, curious about what I was feeling, what I had been feeling since I met Derek all those years ago.

“It’s called a mate bond, it’s not something that everyone gets and I haven’t seen a mate bond before but my mom told me about them once when I was younger. She told me that mate bonds were when a soul was split into two pieces and put into two different bodies, it didn’t happen all that much these days because there were few souls strong enough to take that kind of torture, to be away from the other half for so long. But soul bonds, or mate bonds, are strong bonds. I don’t know what you feel but I feel warm when you’re around, I feel more energetic and I feel like I could take on the world when you’re around, I feel brave and powerful and that I could protect you and when you’re not around I get this odd pull in my chest.” I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard Derek say in one go and I watched in amazement as he wrapped his fingers even tighter around my own.

“Soul bond, huh? Well that explains everything because I’ve been feeling like this since we’ve met, I felt it the moment you turned up in the preserve. I felt it when you turned around and walked away. When you’re around, I calm down, I settle into my own skin and I don’t feel so rushed, I get to breathe. I’m hyperactive and hyperaware and my anxiety gets the best of me until you’re around and then it just doesn’t, it fades into the back of my brain and just stays there until we’re not together anymore and then it’s there again.”

“So you feel it too?”

“I’d have to be a moron not to feel this” I point out as I pull my hand away from his and I watch in amazement as a small spark shoots out as we pull apart and when I look up to Derek he looks shocked and in awe.

“If I kiss you now, would you be mad?” Derek whispered, he was already leaning closer to me and I let him, I followed him and closed the gap between us, his soft lips brushed against mine and everything did settle after that, my bones were back together again and my whole body tingled when we pulled apart and he smiled at me when I breathed out a sigh, I reached my hand up, cupping his cheek, his stubble scratching the palm of my hand but I didn’t even mind at that moment. I didn’t ever mind.

 

That was almost three years ago, three years of this amazing guy that loved me with everything he had because we were everything to each other, we were each other, if that even made sense.

Things were quiet on all of the fronts, it was quiet and amazing because I could spend my life with my werewolf boyfriend and he could spend his life with his werefox boyfriend. We were quite a pair really when you looked at us.

I didn’t really mind the quiet when it could be spent with Derek but when it got this quiet, I knew something was around the corner. I did like the quiet but the quiet, the silence, it scared me because nothing ever good happened in the silence.

 

I was right. The silence didn’t stay silent for much longer. Between my job at the station as Beacon Hill’s official Forensic Scientist and Derek’s job as architect to everyone and anyone we didn’t notice when things got loud again.

I only noticed when I pitched up at a scene, Parish and my dad was looking down at a body and they had worried expressions on their faces, I joined them at the body and stared down at it for a second before looking up at my dad and Jordan.

“So, what does Doc say?” I asked, I wanted to hear what the cause of death was before I started to scope out the scene, started to pick everything apart. With being bitten by that rogue alpha three years ago, I had upped my game and I had gathered some evidence that the normal person would have skipped over but with my heightened senses, I could pick up on things that just would have been missed.

“He doesn’t really know what’s up, he says the c.o.d. is blunt force trauma but there’s puncture wounds and the victim’s blood and organs are all gone but there isn’t any cuts to the chest as you can see, just puncture wounds” Parish showed me the victim’s chest and I leaned down to get a closer look at the incisions. My eyes flashed and I picked up on the odd traces that were left behind by whatever made the traces.

It took us almost a month and four other victims to finally figure out what it was, it wasn’t something that came around all that much. Dr Deaton, Lydia and I spent nights going over every bestiary we had at our disposal but couldn’t find something that sucked the victim’s organs through a straw and killed that way. But phone calls were made, a whole lot of them to all kinds of people that I still didn’t trust after all these years. But we found out what it was, it was rare, as in there has only ever been one other sighting and it had been almost a hundred years ago but after the person had sent us the scan of the bestiary page, we knew it was the same creature.

“It’s a south pacific vampire creature, they have a name for it but only Lydia can get that pronunciation right. We kill it by finding it whilst it’s busy feeding and we tear the tail off of its body. Yes, it feeds through its spiked tail” I explain to the rest of the pack an hour after we find out what it is and we’re sure it is in fact what we think it is. I watch Derek’s eyebrows furrow and his eyes flash to me and I return the gesture. Derek had had blue eyes before we had mated but now they were this amazing bright blue that looked almost purple, mine were the same and I liked how the bond even linked our animal selves.

“How the hell are we going to find it?” Liam asks and I shrug, turning to Scott and he looks to Kira and her eyes widen.

“Uh, I guess we patrol until we see or hear something and then call for backup” She guesses and I still find it funny that Scott looks to her for her plans when he needs to make alpha decisions but he trusts her so we trust her, she hasn’t lead us wrong yet.

We spend three nights patrolling before we finally spot it, the call comes in and we find Parish and Lydia trying to fight the creature but it’s huge and it has a humongous tail that sweeps across us and the talons spike out of it and makes contact with my stomach. In that split second I knew that it had to be stopped before it could hurt more of my pack, before it could hurt Derek.

I hadn’t ever fully shifted before that moment, I didn’t know I could fully shift until I found myself on all fours in front of a creature that didn’t feel intimidating any more, it was a strange feeling, feeling all of that power rushing through me and I found myself jumping and attacking it, I found that I had speed and strength like no other and that I could do some amazing things. I had been amazed when I had ripped the creature’s tail off, throwing it to the side, the creature falling to the ground with a huge hiss and a growl before it stopped moving and I turned back to the rest of the pack.

All of them stared shocked at me but I found Derek in the group and I trotted up to him and he sighed, leaning down and wrapping his arms around my furry neck and I noticed that I was so big that he couldn’t get his arms around my neck and I shifted back, naked and clutching at my mate.

“You did good, let’s get you home” Derek muttered into my neck, placing a kiss to the spot just below my ear and I nodded, I didn’t even struggle when he picked me up. I just turned my head into his chest and he took us home.

 

“You know you’re my best friend, right?” I ask a few days later and Derek looks up from his sketch book and a soft smile crosses his face.

“I am?” He asks and I’m shocked that he thinks that he doesn’t have such an honorable place in my heart.

“You’re my best friend, my better half and I love that we have all of these wonderful things that only you and I can share and that no one else can share because it’s just ours. I love our adventures we have together and not the scary kind. I love that we just fit so perfectly, you and I, we’re seamless” I rant and Derek’s brows furrow and I want to laugh but I want to kiss them too and he gets up from the desk.

“You and me are seamless” We had talked about it a few times before. It was something we had noticed, the bond was such an amazing thing for us that I had noticed that we had fitted so great together, it was like we didn’t even have any seams to tells us apart from each other, that’s how great we were.

“Seamless” He leaned down and captured my lips in his own and I still couldn’t get used to how wonderful it felt, how amazing it felt to be pressed so close to him. It was like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading! Requests are NOT Open  
> ixamxfrenchy.tumblr.com


End file.
